


Bump In The Dark

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Mild Blood, Romance, Thriller, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Hifumi and Aoba try to survive the night at the office with surprising revelations and occurrences..





	Bump In The Dark

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Walking back into the office after a bathroom break, Hifumi and Aoba were chatting idly as the clock struck 10:30 Pm. 

"Think we should call it a night? We've done must of the work I guess" Aoba yawned as she thanked Hifumi for holding the door open for her, "I'm _so_ tired!". 

"It is getting late and I, I don't think we should stay here on this night". 

"Eh? This night?". 

Hifumi nodded and stopped walking just outside their cubical before turning to face Aoba. 

She had a strangely adamant expression on her face which worried the younger woman. 

Leaning in, Hifumi whispered, "You know, Halloween". 

Aoba blinked a couple of times, not quite sure how to take Hifumi's unusually firm demeanour. 

"Wait a second, is Hifumi-senpai scared of Halloween?!".

"D-don't say it out loud like that!". 

Containing her giggles, Aoba put her hand out in an apology and chuckled at her girlfriend's innocent nature. It almost made sense that Hifumi would in fact take the sentiments of the night seriously as Yun had. So the woman did her best to sooth Hifumi's fears much as she could. 

"It's okay, nothing will happen tonight so don't worry" she smiled, "We'll pack up and leave now, I think that ramen stand on the way home is still open so we'll grab something from there". 

Hifumi nodded her approval and felt herself relax. The younger character designer knew how to alleviate her uncertainties with such ease and she appreciated it. 

"Let's go" she stated and turned around to walk into the cubical with Aoba following her. 

She knew she had _nothing_ to fear with Aoba with her. 

Or, so she thought. 

The two women's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the scene they were welcomed back with. 

"H-hifumi-senpai.." Aoba stuttered whilst backing away, "What..is going on?". 

Hifumi herself was speechless (more so than usual) as she too backed away with the woman. She couldn't remove her gaze from the state of the cubical, more so the two bodies slumped at the desk. 

"Yun..Hajime..".

The deceased bodies were head down on the desk, a thick red gash that curved around the entirety of their throat evident as blood continued to drip out. There was a stream of the liquid that fell over the side of the desk like a waterfall, indicating how deep the slash was. 

To make it worse, both the women's eyes were wide open and staring straight at the terrified duo.

As far as Hifumi and Aoba knew, _everyone_ had gone home. 

Slowly, the older woman turned her head to face Aoba who looked like she was going to pass out. 

She already knew what they had to do, she'd watched enough horror films to prepare for this moment. 

"Aoba-chan..run" she instructed quietly. 

A second later, both had sprinted towards the door with speed that neither knew they contained. 

Hifumi wondered if putting Aoba's life on the line might make her run to work faster so that she wasn't late. 

Perhaps that was a _bit_ excessive. 

But that was a tactic for another day. 

 _If_ , they made it out alive. 

"It's..locked". 

Aoba was frozen as Hifumi pulled harshly to open the door but it was in vain. She then used all her strength, adrenaline and need to impress Aoba into trying to loosen the lock to no avail. 

The door had been sealed from the outside. 

They were trapped. 

"Okay, this..this was unexpected" she muttered under her breath and glanced around the office as Aoba watched her whilst gripping her arm. 

"What are we going to do?! There is somebody in here and Yun-san and Hajime-san are d-dead! We're locked in and there is no way out and you were right and somebody is here and the blood and their-". 

"Aoba!" Hifumi called out and grabbed the woman by the shoulders to give her a little shake, "Breath!". 

She snapped out of it, then took a deep breath as Hifumi steadied her, "Okay, I'm okay, I'm good!". 

"We are going to get out of here, Aoba-chan. We just have to..stay calm and think". 

"We are?". 

"Yes, I promise" Hifumi reinstated with a determined look. 

Aoba took in the calming presence of her lover and felt her mind settle under the protective hold. She couldn't help but to marvel at how Hifumi could switch into a take charge mannerism when the situation called for it.

She was certainly grateful as she didn't believe for a second that she'd be as calm as Hifumi was. 

"We're going to get out of here" Aoba nodded again to show the other woman she was good to go. She quickly leaned up on her toes however, catching Hifumi off guard by placing a gentle kiss against her lips, "Thank you". 

"U-uh it..it's okay!" Hifumi sputtered and blushed profusely at the spontaneous bout of affection. 

As endearing as assertive Hifumi was, Aoba adored the socially awkward side of her too. 

"Right" she cleared her throat, "Follow me" and led the way with Aoba behind her. 

 

The two silently crept along the outskirts of the cubicles, listening out for any movement whatsoever. From Hifumi's knowledge about the building and their floor, she knew there had to be a fire exit at least. The other option was to hide out in one of the meeting rooms until somebody arrived. 

It was then that something else clicked in her head about what they could use to get help, something that both of them had. 

Or so she hoped. 

If her horror bank of memories was correct, after the locked door cliché, it was the lost or not working phone. 

She just hoped she was wrong. 

"Aoba-chan" she said quietly near Mozuku's cat tower, "We can call for help".

Aoba's eyes sparkled at the idea and she quickly retrieved her phone when Hifumi showed her own. 

They both unlocked their phones with swift fingers sliding against the surface. At least Hifumi could as Aoba's face dropped at the blinking battery icon that appeared on the black screen. 

"You're kidding me!" she exuded in a hushed but strained tone and then glanced at Hifumi who didn't look like she was going to be jumping for joy any time soon, "Hifumi-senpai?".

The older woman frowned in frustration whilst turning her phone around to show Aoba the no signal notification on the task bar. 

"Kill me now" she sighed but very quickly regretted her choice of words. 

All the lights in the office went out. 

Horror cliché number 3.

She squeaked out and stepped closer to Hifumi who gasped at the overwhelming darkness. 

If it was silent before, it was _deafening_ now. 

"Hifumi-senpai, are you there?!". 

"No, but _I_ am". 

The voice was low and menacing, some sort of cover definitely being used to alter it as neither woman recognised the tone. 

They didn't get a chance to even calm their plummeting heartbeats as Aoba yelled out. 

From behind the wall of the programmers cubical, gloved arms had shot out and grabbed the woman with ferocity. They dragged her back, kicking and shouting while the grip around her waist increased. 

"Hifumi-senpai!!" she screamed whilst thrashing against her captor, "Help me!". 

"Aoba-chan!". 

"Help!". 

Trying to adjust her sight to the dark, Hifumi was having a meltdown between the side of her that wanted to crawl beneath a desk, get into the foetal position and cry, and the side that was coursing with rage (or whatever constituted as Hifumi level rage) at the idea of somebody hurting her girlfriend. 

Despite the fear snaking around her, Hifumi _knew_ what she had to do, what was more important. 

"Aoba! Hold on! she yelled before running back into the programmers cubicle and heading to Umiko's workspace. 

Unlocking her phone, Hifumi found the torch icon and put it on, her panicking fingers missing it repeatedly before she willed herself to stay calm. 

Aoba needed her, her _girlfriend_ needed her and she damn well would get them out of there just like she promised. 

It injected enough of a rush of energy as she shone the torch over Umiko's desk, her eyes scanning all the weapons the woman had on display. 

Those may have been replicas and models of the actual weapons but Hifumi knew there was a particular gun that Umiko kept loaded. 

Just in case the occasion called for it with two certain people that annoyed her. 

She'd make a note to apologise to the programmer for going through her things. 

Yanking open the top drawer of her desk, Hifumi let out a sound of relief when she found the weapon and grabbed it to check that it was functioning and indeed loaded. 

The often accidently forced excursions with Umiko would pay off tonight. 

"Hifumi-senpai!". 

"Hold still!". 

She could hear the scuffle ensuing behind the wall and Aoba's cries for help, quickly readying the gun and then running to where Aoba was being held. 

Using the torch, she ran around the corner with the gun steady in her other hand. She couldn't assess the situation properly but at times like this, she had to trust her judgment and intuition. 

Two things that rarely failed for someone who was as observant as she was. 

So when she arrived at the cubical which happened to be her own now as the art director, Hifumi could barely keep her horror in check as she watched Aoba struggle against a masked person. 

"Aoba!" she yelled out and shone the light on them, noticing that her girlfriend was in tears and close to exhaustion, "You're going to pay for this" she added with quiet fury. 

It was the final straw for the normally reserved woman who lifted her armed hand up and aimed at the assailant. 

Said assailant had just noticed what Hifumi was holding and let out a, "Oh shit" as they realised what was about to happen. 

Not a moment too soon, a stream of pellets from the gun firmly hit the masked menace square on the forehead, repeatedly. 

"Ow! Hey!". 

Aoba was dropped to the ground instantly and on shaky legs, she stumbled into Hifumi's arm that held her phone out. 

Feeling her girlfriend back by her side lifted a tremendous amount of anxiety off of Hifumi's own trembling shoulders but the situation with the perpetrator remained to be seen. 

That was until a very familiar sentence was cried out that shocked both Hifumi and Aoba.

 

"Hifumin! Will you stop already!". 

"Ko-chan!?". 

"Yagami-san!?". 

They both uttered it in disbelief as the office lights suddenly turned on and the mask was pulled off to indeed reveal a miffed Ko. 

She was rubbing her reddened forehead and winced before giving the two shocked women a light wave. 

"What the heck is going on?!" Aoba demanded to know with teary eyes. 

Once the pain on her head had eased up, Ko was all grins and looking a bit too proud of herself. 

"Happy Halloween!" she exclaimed, "We got you good huh". 

"It..it was a prank?". 

"Ha, yeah, a good one at that".

"Yagami-san!" Aoba complained and shook an accusatory finger at the woman, "That was mean!". 

Hifumi had managed to cool down her overworked mind and body knowing that they weren't in any real danger, though she shared her girlfriend's annoyance, that was excessive. 

Ko wiped her tears after a good laugh and unzipped the black jacket she was wearing, "We thought we might be pushing it a bit too far but you both ruined the other stuff we had planned anyway".

"Wait, _we_?". 

Hifumi's question was answered when she looked to the right to see Umiko and Hazuki walking towards them. 

Hazuki was openly showing her glee while Umiko had a very faint smirk playing on her lips. 

"Scared women are the cutest, I feel fulfilled" Hazuki gushed and pat the duo on the head, "Who would have thought Aoba's screams could be so endearing!". 

Hifumi remained oddly silent at that but the blush on her face was enough to make Ko give her a wink. 

"Hazuki-san and Aha, I mean Umiko-san were in on it too, I feel betrayed" Aoba said and slumped against her lover's side. 

"Our apologies. It is a tradition and as Ko stated, we had _much_ more planned should Takimoto-san not have shown such a display of courage to protect you. It was most impressive".

Umiko's praise made Hifumi flustered as Aoba looked up with adoration at her. 

"I can't believe you went that far to save me". 

"Well, I, I did promise that we'd both get out of here so I did what felt natural".

"Are you kidding, I thought you were going to kill me with the way you kept shooting at me" Ko said and pointed at her head. 

"Yagami, you should know that when a loved one is threatened, the other will go to great lengths to protect her lover" Hazuki wistfully replied and closed her eyes, "It was such a beautiful sight".

"What was more beautiful was the way you handled the gun, Takimoto-san. It was an honour to see that my lessons were retained. Unlike with _some_ " she not so subtly aimed at the blonde. 

"Hey!". 

"Th-thank you" Hifumi replied and gave the weapon back to its rightful owner, "But it was as Hazuki-san said, I won't let anyone hurt Aoba-chan".

"Oh I felt that. Seriously though, again with being gunned down with that thing on Halloween? Just my luck" Ko whined and placed the gloves on the desk near her.

"At least you weren't murdered this year.." Hifumi offered.

"What?".

"Nothing!" Hifumi quickly said but didn't release her hold on Aoba, "I'm just glad that this wasn't real".

"Yeah, maybe we'll work on making it more realistic next year, Hifumin" Ko grinned much to Hifumi's dismay. 

"Wait a second, were Yun-san and Hajime-san a part of this?" Aoba suddenly questioned when she caught glimpse of the two women.

"Not this time" Hazuki answered, "We did ask but the two had other plans. With each other I assume" she smirked. 

Hifumi's eyes widened, "Uh, are you sure about that?".

Ko, Hazuki and Umiko looked confused as Hifumi and Aoba had gone remarkably pale. 

"Yeah, we saw them go home" Ko replied. 

Umiko recalled the conversation with them before they left and added, "Yun-san stated they'd be going to an event with her siblings I believe". 

"Hm, some trick or treating thing as well?". 

"That's right" Umiko confirmed to Ko and folded her arms across her chest, "Though, that would've ended hours ago". 

"Are you two okay?" the director asked with growing concern, "Perhaps we did take it _too_ far". 

Hifumi and Aoba glanced at each other with apprehension and pure fear palpable on their expressions, the former then pointing to the women to look behind them. 

"I..don't think they made it home". 

For the second time that night, the office lights suddenly switched off. 


End file.
